


you wrung me out too many times

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Tim's apparently started using sex as a kind of barter system. Don't feel bad, Roy. You just don't have anything he's looking for."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wrung me out too many times

"He's killing me," Roy says.

"You're _both_ killing me," Jason mutters. "After you two disappeared to rearrange all the stuffed animals in the Disney Store or whatever yesterday there was a line out the door for like half an hour."

"We took a nap," Roy says. He leans over the counter, and they both watch as Tim uses the little step ladder to stock t-shirts that are too high-up for him to reach. He's wearing a checkered blue skirt that matches his eyes, a white blouse that ties up in front, and fishnets that Roy's been thinking about tearing open for at _least_ twenty minutes. Every few minutes, someone will walk past Tim, stare up at him, and proceed to trip over their own feet or drop whatever they're carrying.

It's entertaining, but also, Roy completely understands.

"The other day," Roy starts. He hears Jason sigh but he can't stop himself. "He sat on my lap for an hour while we rode that little train around the mall."

"Got kicked off, huh?" Jason asks.

"No," Roy scowls. "Santa got more action from him when he was here last month."

Jason snorts. "So he's a cocktease. Look at him. Are you really surprised?"

" _Yes_ ," Roy says. He rings up a customer, remembers Dick said not to judge them when they walk out with _Twilight_ merchandise, then says, "I don't get it. He let me fuck him that one time. What went wrong?"

"Roy…" Jason starts.

Tim tiptoes behind the counter in his little black heels, digs a compact mirror out of god knows where and squeezes between them before he starts reapplying his lipgloss. "What are we talking about?" he asks.

"Noth -" Jason starts, but Roy says, "How you won't let me fuck you."

" _Jesus_ , Roy," Jason says, and Tim giggles and purses his lips at himself in the mirror.

"It sounds to me," Tim says, "like you're just going to have to try a little harder." He hops up on the counter, swings his feet. Roy wants nothing more than to bury his head under Tim's skirt, but he's pretty sure Jason would flat-out murder them if he tried that. At least while the store's open, anyway.

"Yeah?" Roy asks. "How hard did that girl at Spencer's try?"

"Well," Tim says. He grins, spreads his legs and then clicks them back together. "She gave me a free cockring for my trouble, so…"

"Jesus," Jason says again, while Roy just tries to deal with the drool that's suddenly filling his mouth. "Tim's apparently started using sex as a kind of barter system. Don't feel bad, Roy. You just don't have anything he's looking for."

Roy makes a sound that's probably not English or any of the other three languages he knows, and Tim laughs and hops back off the counter, landing perfectly on his heels. Then he skips off, stops by some punk checking out Rage Against t-shirts, and when the guy comes up to the counter later on with Tim's number scrolled on his palm in pink sharpie, Roy definitely doesn't curse him out in French while he bags up his stuff.

That would be _so_ petty.

 

*

 

A few days later, he and Tim smoke up in the parking lot before the start of their shift. Tim relaxes against the passenger seat, little silver bracelets jangling as he puts his arms up over his head. His t-shirt lifts with the movement, revealing abs Roy obsesses over maybe too much, and Roy tries to pretend like he's not staring but with Tim, it's pretty much a lost cause.

"I think I might go get another piercing on break," Tim says. His eyes are shut and he's wearing sparkly gold eyeliner over black today.

"Yeah?" Roy asks. "Where?"

"Dunno," Tim says. He opens his eyes, flutters his pretty lashes at Roy. "What do _you_ think I should get?"

Roy licks his lips, traces his fingers over Tim's stomach and stops at his navel. "Yeah?" Tim asks. "You don't think that's too -"

"Dickie has one," Roy says. Dick's got just about _everything_ pierced at this point, not that Roy would ever complain.

"Hm," Tim says. Roy hasn't stopped touching him, and Tim watches as Roy moves his hand over the front of his skirt. He's wearing green today, and Roy remembers telling him not too long ago that green's his favorite color, but maybe it's just coincidence. Tim doesn't say anything, just spreads his legs and Roy pushes his skirt up, gets a look at Tim's dick in frilly pink panties.

"Christ," Roy says. "Tim -"

"Oops," Tim says. He pushes Roy's hand away, gets out of the car and straightens out his skirt before he leans back in the car and says, "Don't wanna be late. You know how much they hate it when we're late."

"We're always -" Roy starts, but Tim's already started for the door, swinging his keys on his Sailor Moon lanyard.

" _Fuck_ ," Roy says.

 

*

 

They head over to Dick's place after work. They all get a little drunk and decide to play strip Scrabble, which as Tim explains it whoever scores the least after each round has to lose an item of clothing. Tim, smart little fucker that he is, uses three letter words for most of the game until he's wearing nothing but those little pink panties. When Tim gets up to make more daiquiris, Jason leans over and looks at Tim's letters.

"Son of a bitch," Jason says. "That little shit's got a forty point word and he's been putting down _the_ all night."

Dick, who still got the lowest score a couple of times despite Tim's very best efforts, gets up to turn the heat up before his nipples freeze off. "Don't see why you're complaining, Jaybird," he says. "At least you got to keep your clothes on."

"Pity," Tim says, walking back into the room with a pitcher of strawberry daquiris. He refills his, Dick's, and Jason's glass, then steps over to Roy. "Oopsie," Tim says when he pours way too much and it dribbles down the table, hitting Roy's jeans. Tim wipes his hand on the table and Roy grabs his wrist, brings Tim's hand down to his mouth and sucks the sticky liquor from it. Tim watches him, his eyes getting a little wide as Roy goes down on his fingers.

"Guys?" Jason asks, and Dick nudges Roy with his foot.

Roy lets Tim go but Tim stays where he is and Roy says, "New plan. Tim's gonna join my team, seeing as he's lost all the clothes he could, anyway."

Before Jason and Dick can argue, Roy dumps all of Tim's letters back into the bags, scoops Tim up and sits him on his lap. Tim slides his arm around Roy's neck, leans over and whispers, "You know, I had all the good letters."

"Ah, shit," Roy says. It's fine, though. It's not like he can really pay attention anymore with Tim sitting on him. Tim takes care of the words and when it's not their turn he takes Roy's hand and brings it down to his panties. He's already leaking through them a little and Roy's so hard he thinks he might black out, but Tim carries on like nothing's even happening, actually using that brain of his now to wipe the floor with Jason and Dick.

"Jeez," Dick says, popping open his jeans. "This is poker all over again."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tim says, winking at Dick. "I've never counted a card in my life."

Roy laughs, and Tim squirms a little, brushing his ass against Roy's dick through his jeans. 

"Dickie," Jason says a few minutes later when Tim puts down a 50-point word and then leans back so Roy can suck on his neck. "Let's call it. They're not even _trying_."

"Ugh, fine," Dick says. He picks up one of his letters and tosses it at them before he stands up. "Smart people disgust me. Everyone who doesn't live here, please leave," he says, and then heads off to his bedroom.

No one leaves. Jason steals the couch, and Tim gets off Roy's lap, holds out his hand and Roy takes it. "Really?" Roy asks.

"Hm?" Tim asks.

"I just," Roy says. "We're not gonna get in there and then you skip off again, right?"

"I don't _skip_ ," Tim says, affronted.

"You know what I mean," Roy says. He runs his hands over Tim's thighs, smooth and perfect. "My dick can't handle this kind of abuse. If I don't get it in you soon I could _die_."

Tim giggles, leans down and licks Roy from his jaw to his ear before he says, "Who says I'm not gonna fuck _you_?"

"Oh my god," Roy groans.

"Oh my _god_ ," Jason echoes from the couch. "If you two don't fuck each other soon I'm calling the cops."

"Ooh," Tim says. "Do you think they'd bring me a pair of handcuffs? I lost mine somewhere -"

" _Go_ ," Jason says, and Tim shrugs, looks at Roy and Roy stands up, scoops Tim up in his arms. Tim wraps his skinny legs around him, slides his tongue into his mouth, and then Roy carries Tim to his bedroom.

Roy drops Tim lightly on the bed, and Tim spreads out, legs open and his cock leaking, eyes still covered in glitter from this afternoon. Roy strips off the rest of his clothes in a hurry, then kneels down between Tim's legs and just _stares_ for a minute.

"Well? You were _so_ impatient just a minute ago," Tim says.

"Shut up," Roy says, but he doesn't mean it. He rubs his mouth over Tim's panties, soaking them even further, and Tim makes a happy little noise like when he gets to pick the music in the store for the day. Roy mouths at him over and over again until Tim grabs at his hair and whines, "God, _now_ who's a tease?"

Roy grins up at him. "Still you, baby," he says, but he slides Tim's panties off and then crawls back up him, kisses Tim until his mouth feels sore from it. They've made out before, at Claire's while trying on princess crowns, in the back of the store, in the back of Dick's car while he and Jason argued about what music to listen to, but it never _went_ anywhere.

"God," Roy says. He kisses Tim's jaw, his neck, his shoulder. "I need to fuck you so bad. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Tim smirks. "Maybe _some_ idea," he says.

"Uh-huh," Roy says. "You've been fucking with me for _months._ Why now?"

Tim plays with his hair, twists it around his finger. "Dunno," Tim says. "Maybe I was just waiting for you to beg."

" _Jesus_ ," Roy says. "Is that all it would've taken?" He cups Tim's face in both hands, looks him in the eyes and says, "Please let me fuck you, Tim. I'll do anything."

Tim grins, bright and fucking _evil._ "Will you carry me into work every day?"

"Yes," Roy says.

"Buy or steal me _all_ the pretty tiaras from Claires?"

"Baby, I'll _wear_ them all for you if you want," Roy says.

"Hm," Tim says. "Will you keep it from getting weird between us after we fuck?"

"Promise," Roy says, and then Tim reaches for him and they make out again, sloppy and wet and a little more desperate than before.

They break off, and Tim reaches across the bed, grabs lube and a condom off the nightstand. Roy takes the lube from him and slicks up his fingers, and when Roy slips a finger into him Tim makes that happy little sound again and then says, "Give me more. I can take it."

"Yeah," Roy says, giving Tim another finger, "you can, can't you?"

"Roy," Tim says. He pushes back against Roy's fingers, already trying to fuck himself on them. "Are you calling me a slut?"

Roy laughs, adds another finger and Tim moans so pretty Roy has to grab his dick just to keep himself from coming from _that_. "Only in the most affectionate way possible," Roy assures him, leans up and kisses him again.

"Oh, good," Tim says. He smiles, his eyes lighting up with it, and then he grabs Roy's dick and says, "I'm ready. Fuck me."

"God," Roy says. He pulls his fingers out of Tim, and Tim tears open the condom and slides it on him, takes the lube and slicks him up.

"How did you picture it?" Tim asks him. "You know, all those times I wouldn't let you."

"Honestly?" Roy asks. He groans when Tim slides his slick fingers over his balls. "Usually we were at the store. Your back pushed up against the register, legs all wrapped around me."

"Jeez," Tim says, rolling his eyes. "So romantic."

"Sometimes," Roy says. He kisses Tim's thigh, sucks a bruise on the inside. "Sometimes we did it right in front of everybody, like how we were tonight."

"Oh, shit," Tim says. "We should _definitely_ do that sometime."

"Fuckin' exhibitionist," Roy laughs.

"Obviously," Tim says.

"But mostly," Roy says. He lifts Tim up, moves them so Tim's straddling him. "I thought about you riding me."

"Hm," Tim says. "Good call." Roy starts to say something else, but then Tim takes Roy's dick in his hand and slowly sinks down on it.

"Oh my god," Roy says, and Tim _whimpers_ for him and that's _it_ ; Roy can't take it anymore, just grabs Tim's hips and says, "Please," again and Tim smiles at him, big and bright and perfect and starts to ride him.

"God," Roy says. "God, baby, you feel so _good_."

Tim moans, throws his head back and shuts his eyes as he rides Roy's dick, bouncing up and down on him in the kind of brutal rhythm that Roy's been thinking about since the first time he saw Tim, since before Tim even started _working_ at the damn mall.

"Wanna do this all day," Roy tells him. "Wanna just keep fucking you until neither of us can stand it anymore."

"Yeah," Tim says.

"And then," Roy says. He tweaks Tim's nipple ring, nearly loses his mind over the noise Tim makes for it. "Then I want you to fuck _me_."

" _Fuck_ ," Tim says. He leans forward, fucks his tongue into Roy's mouth and then pulls back and works Roy's dick even harder, clenching his ass around Roy's dick, getting his hand around his own and it's too pretty, too much, and Roy comes shouting so loud he _knows_ he woke up the others.

He doesn't care; it doesn't matter. He lifts Tim off of him, sets him back down on the bed and swallows his cock, slurping and slobbering around it until Tim whines and jerks into him and comes so _hard_ , Roy's name the only thing on his lips. Roy licks him clean, then sits up and tosses the condom into the wastebasket. Tim tackles him back down to the bed, licks the taste of himself out of Roy's mouth and keeps kissing him until he's out of breath. Roy runs his hands over Tim's sides, his bony ribs and his skinny little hips.

"See?" Tim asks, beaming down at him. "Now wasn't that worth the wait?"

Roy doesn't answer, doesn't need to. He tucks Tim against his side and Tim passes out with Roy's hands in his hair, drooling a little on Roy's chest.


End file.
